fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S16 episode 5
'Orange wins Immunity ' Harry: Oh man this brown tribe is like whack, like what do people expect me to do it's 6 v 2 all I've been doing is it give it all around camp and do my best in challenges, I think I've proven time and time again I am truly one of the best here on the island in challenges, and I think that yeah I am defintley on the chopping block I think the I guess original brown alliance is going to look and realise how valabule I actually am to them winning and keep me tonight Percy: Oh man, I was never so crushed then when I saw we were at a 5-2 disadavantage like me and Harry didn't really have a chance unless we somehow won out, and we didn't, and I think this whole vote kind of comes down to Harry and how he is percieved, is he percieved as an assett or a threat, and without trying to come on too strong I've been going around being kind of like Harry can be dangerous at the merge, he's a sharp dude physically few can matchup and hopefully that seed I plan leads them to voting him off tonight David: The fact of the matter is whether my alliance likes it or not, it has to be Harry tonight, I already allowed my alliance of making the mistake of voting out Robert over Willie but not this time, Harry physically can win immunities at a merge situation he is very charasmatic and a likeable guy add all this he's the ultimate threat and why wait till the merge or until he wins the game to get rid of him when we can get rid of him on day 12, It's the right move I just have to get it through my alliances thick skulls that this is what we have to do Lambert: Once again there's a little split in our alliance on what the correct move is, now David is suppose to be my main guy we are suppose to be eachothers wing men and I defintley dropped the ball on him last time when he wanted Willie out so this time to keep David happy I defintley on his side to get rid of Harry, and it helps because this is a very logical choice, It would be a bad move to allow Harry get farther in this game when we can cut his game short Jarome: There's been some pretty long conversations today on Percy or Harry. I think David and Lambert are pretty strong for getting rid of Harry because they find him very threatning, I think they might be underestimating me a bit because I do believe I can take him in challenges, so I don't know I don't find Harry as threatning as David and Lambert do but he is a threat, but so is Percy, if they're against me they are a threat that's how I look at it Shaun: I don't know I think we're pushing towards Harry, but I would still rather get rid of Percy, and I'll make sure my alliance knows that, Harry helps us in challenges and I like to win, and I mean what does Percy really do, I don't even like the guy seems kind of like I don't know a twerp, yeah defintley a twerp, I would perfer to cut Percy loose tonight Marco: Look I really messed up last time by voting Willie, I was working my way into the majority and I blew it, I freakin blew it, now some might say I'm in the majority now because they're telling me the plans and what not, but my vote doesn't actually matter, If I flip it does nothing, and I'm sure they have no plans at the moment of taking me far, so right now I've just trying to get me to regain trust in me, and hopefully in 10 days around the time we are merging they do trust me Harry final words I am surprised by the move, I thought Percy was going for sure, I even voted my own friend, this was truly an awesome experience wish I could of done better but it is what it is Marco